Michi Hideyoshi
Michi Hideyoshi is one of the central characters of Magia, Pacem, Bellum Terrarum and in the sequel Magia, Pacem, Bellum Terrarum: Those Fallen. She also appeared as a Witch in the PMMM anime. Role in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Michi did not appear as a Puella Magi in the PMMM anime. Instead, she appeared in the form of the Dreadnaught Witch Walpurgisnacht and was therefore one of the primary antagonists of the show. Throughout multiple timelines, she managed to kill all members of the Mitakihara Five except for Homura Akemi. No longer human, she sought to destroy Mitakihara City and, eventually, the world. In the final timeline in the PMMM anime, Michi as Walpurgisnacht was finally defeated by the Goddess Madoka Kaname. Role in Magia Pacem Bellum Terrarum The chapters of Michi's life as a Puella Magi is one of the central focus points of MPBT and, in particular, Homura Akemi's investigation into Walpurgisnacht. Michi appears as a Japanese Puella Magi who fought Witches during the Second World War. Background Prior to the events of MPBT, Michi became a Puella Magi in her hometown - a rural mountain valley village near Mount Hakodate in Hokkaido, Japan. She made her contract with Kyuubey in the fall of 1916, but was soon found out by her neighbors in the village. The villagers conspired to kill the Hideyoshi family and set Michi's ancestral home ablaze with torches during the evening while the family was asleep. Michi awoke too late and found her sister and mother already on the verge of death, suffocating in the fumes and trapped under the burning, collapsed house. This sparked vengeance in the fourteen-year old's heart and, losing all semblance of self-control, mercilessly attacked her neighbors - all five hundred of them - with the magic that they all feared. When Michi came to from her bloodlust, her hands and clothes still stained by her helpless victims, she was abhorred by her own actions and fled into a cave in Mount Hakodate. From there, she would hunt Witches and find food for herself in the nearby towns, but she lived like a hermit who separated herself from society. This was Michi's first stigma as a mass-murderer. Michi stayed in the cave until the November 1916 when the Battle of the Somme took place far away in Europe. Kyuubey came to her and revealed to her the secret of The Taint of the Dreadnaught, the Incubators' curse and insurance policy. There, she found out that the most powerful Puella Magi of the time was on the verge of death and that she was the next in line. As Michi was about to transform into the Dreadnaught Witch, she had her dream about drowning in the realm of Walpurgisnacht for the first time - but the dream was cut short. Someone had made a wish to save the most powerful magi, and Michi's borrowed time as a magi would continue. After this ethereal experience, Michi set off to find a away to change her fate and, unwittingly, to find the Puella Magi to whom she was tied to by the strings of fate. Michi and Salvae, Terrae Magicae During Michi's travels through Japan, she caught wind of an unnatural pattern in the Cycle of Hope and Despair coming from the archipelagic nation's capital Manila. A chance encounter with Serafina Larivenko at the Port of Yokohama revealed to her the existence of Salvae, Terrae Magicae, an international organization of Puella Magi that existed to provide food and shelter to the magi of the world, to fight Witches and gather Grief Seeds together, to prepare for the possible appearance of a Dreadnaught Witch and to serve as a family of Puella Magi - as sisters-in-magic. Michi traveled to Manila with Serafina's help to seek out this organization, but she found out about the subversive elements of the organization that exploited the Cycle of Hope and Despair at the expense of the weaker and less powerful Puella Magi. As a means to atone for her sins in Hokkaido, she devoted herself to saving Puella Magi from executions and forced Witch-hood at the hands of the Incognitas of Salvae. The sheer number, influence and efficiency of Salvae however, made it hard for Michi to save even a single soul. Audrey and Ligaya During one of Michi's many attempts to save magi, she is encounters the beleaguered Audrey Burnham who had a run in with a pair of skillful Incognitas in the barrier of the Sungka Witch. Michi helps Audrey fight the Witch, but their first encounter was frigid, to say the least. Audrey was dying, but Audrey, an American, was unwilling to get help from a Japanese. It was only when Ligaya de la Cruz came when Michi healed Audrey despite her protests. After this encounter, Michi left Audrey and Ligaya alone, but she made sure to watch over the two of them from a distance. Michi even helped the two girls with sniper fire when the Japanese Army busted the meeting of the USAFFE representatives and the Hukbalahap. Role in Magia Pacem Bellum Terrarum: Those Fallen Category:Characters